Adam Blade
Adam Blade (アダム・ブレイド, Adamu Bureido) is one of the two main protagonists of Needless. He is is a destroyer priest and the first Adam Project successful experiment subject. As a clone of The Second, his codename is "079.A.B." Statistics *'Main Names:' Adam Blade, Blade (for friends) *'Real Name:' 079.A.B. *'Nicknames:' Shimpu (lit. father, priest); Shimpu-sama (lit. Lord Father; by Cruz); Onii-chan (lit. Big Brother; by Mio) *'Occupation:' Priest *'Relatives:' Gido (adoptive father); Eve Neuschwanstein (adoptive sister); Adam Arclight (twin brother) *'Japanese Voice Actor:' Takehito Koyasu *'English Voice Actor:' Andrew Love Appearance Blade is an imponent muscular young man. He is very tall, his height being 201 cm. He has sky blue colored long hair and a greenish light blue crystal (Byakugou) on his forehead. His normal outfit consists of a black overcoat decorated with metal cross shaped decoration over the left and right side of the neck, b lack gloves each with a cross shaped hole and five metal decorations over the knuckles, black office trousers, and black shoes and a belt with a cross mark on the clasp. He also usually wears pentagonal black sunglasses. While in the manga Blade's overcoat is entirely black, in the anime the overcoat's reverse is red. A remarkable feature of his appearance is the large black choker engraved with the characters "079.A.B." affixed to his neck. Blade is unable to remove this choker from his body and it has been present since his very birth. Blade often used to carry a Bible in his hands, giving him a more religous and respectful appearance. During the time he was wandering from Blackspot to Blackspot alongside with Seth, Blade wore a different style of his current clothes. Instead of the black sunglasses, he used to wear normal glasses, white sleeves with a black cross mark on each one, and metallic shoulder-straps. His overcoat also seems to has a big metallic button at the high of the belt. In someway, his current clothes seems to be an older and more damaged version of these ones. Personality While Blade has a serious and respectful appearance, his actual personality is in direct conflict with the image he attempts to project. A sample of this is how Blade distorts verses from his Bible into his own perverse iterations. Blade is an energetic man with the tendency of reacting violently and unexpectedly. He has constantly raised his voice in a violent shout, laughed at a monster, and due to his strength; tends to destroy his surroundings with raging strikes. This is generally when he is about to take advantage in a fight or order someone to be his slave. Blade is obsessed with little girls, having signs of being a lolicon, to the point that he will immediately ask these girls on a date, or promise to be their slave. In fact, Eve has stated that Blade's only weakness is "girls". He is often seen having nosebleeds and stated that panty shots of little girls are a totally different thing. In fact, everything surrounding little girls makes Blade go out of his mind. However, all of his eccentric characteristics and personality are mostly for comical effect. In spite of it all, Blade will not hesitate to fight cute girls if his life or the lives of his comrades are in jeopardy. Another obsession Blade seems to have is about thinking or wishing that their friends or loved ones were dead. This side of Blade's personality has unveiled itself out several times through out the series. Including his eccentric behavior around girls, which is all for comical effect. Blade has claimed that he is not the kind of person that helps his fellow man. However, he has helped his friends and other people (especially cute girls) in several situations, such as saving Cruz on various occasions or going to rescue Eve from Simeon's hands without thinking about the consequences. In spite of himself, Blade remains a compassionate human being who retains a strong sense of justice. Abilities and Powers Blade is one of the most powerful characters shown so far during the series. Blade possesses an immense physical strength, endurance and healing powers (being able to maintain a battle against a Testament using no special powers). In fact, all of this features are thanks to the composition of his special body. Being a clone of The Second, he has a skeletal structure attached with a special metal called 'Orihalcum', this also makes him take less damage than any other human. Blade is really a genius in battle. This geniality for battles is the perfect combination with his most awesome combat skill: his Needless Fragment, the ability of Zero. This special power gives Blade the ability to memorize every other fragment from any other Needless. Blade is able to copy techniques with ease, however, this becomes difficult to him when it means Missing Link Fragment. This is because Missing Link abilities require to unlock several zones of the brain simultaneously, and this issue is complicated to the destroyer priest. In the latest chapters it reveals that he's fragment were weaken due to the brain transplant with Eve. Along with that he lost the Doppelganger and the stigmata. Blade has been showing an incredible mastery with the Fragments he has memorized, combining them in new ultimate attacks created by himself and even "making them evolved", enhancing them at very high levels. Blade is the first character to show the finishing move, "Hanketsu: Shikei"(判決死刑, Sentence: Death Penalty). This what he says when he defeats (and sometimes killed) an enemy as a form of victory pose. When Blade says this he moves one of his hands, one time horizontally and ends moving that very hand vertically making the Sign of the Cross. [[Byakugou|'Byakugou']] Another exclusive fact of their Needless abilities, is the crystal lodged in his forehead, the one called Byakugou'. '''The Crystal is directly connected to his brain. this gives him the ability to copy Fragments of others via physical contact of the Crystal with the Needless's forehead, usually in the form of a head butt. Bypassing the requirement of Experiencing or Observing the Needless's fragment. 'Weapons''' Blade was shown using a hand grenade being kept in his Bible. He has been shown to have only used this once during his fight against the Testament that pursued Cruz. Major Battles *Blade and Seto vs. Solva *Blade vs. Voras *Blade and Saten vs. Strumm *Blade vs. Testament *Blade and Eve Neuschwanstein vs. Kafka *Blade vs. Teruyama Momiji *Blade, Eve Neuschwanstein and Teruyama Momiji vs. Black Spot assailants *Blade vs. Black Spot assailants *Blade, Eve Neuschwanstein and Teruyama Momiji vs. Iron Mountain Testaments Army *Blade vs. Kuchinashi *Blade vs. Adam Arclight *Blade vs. Setsuna, Mio and Kuchinashi *Blade, Set and Solva vs. Setsuna, Mio and Kuchinashi *Blade, Teruyama Momiji, Set and Solva vs. Setsuna, Mio and Kuchinashi *Blade vs. Eve Neuschwanstein *Blade vs. Setsuna, Mio and Kuchinashi *Blade, Eve Neuschwanstein, Teruyama Momiji, Set and Solva vs. Kuchinashi *Blade vs. Setsuna, Mio and Kuchinashi *Blade vs. Setsuna *Blade vs. Saten *Blade, Eve Neuschwanstein, Teruyama Momiji, Set and Solva vs. Saten *Blade and Eve Neuschwanstein vs. Saten *Blade vs. Aruka Schild *Blade vs. Adam Arclight *Blade, Eve Neuschwanstein, Teruyama Momiji, Set and Solva vs. Adam Arclight *Blade vs. Hatfield *Blade vs. Inglit and Monglit *Blade, Seto and Solva vs. Hatfield *Blade vs. Saten *Blade vs. Ishiyama *Blade vs. Teruyama Momiji Category:Male Category:Blade Faction Category:Adam Project Category:Needless Category:Black Spot Inhabitants Category:Characters Category:Clone Category:Team Blade Category:Needless perverts